Blackmail
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Bulma,a scientist's daughter and college student;Vegeta,an alien prince sent to Earth for an education.Neither wants to be there yet they give into to those who have higher power over them.Maybe they have more in common than either would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Okay, so here's another story idea I had as I've been updating, Bulma, the misunderstood genius with daddy issues, and Vegeta, the alien prince sent to Earth by his parents to study. Yes, all of the planets are interconnected, so it's no secret who anyone is to one another. That's just a short summary.

* * *

"But dad, I don't see why I have to go here of all places. I mean, couldn't I have gone to a nice rural area for college? I've lived in the city all my life. I need a break."

"_You'll do as I say, Bulma, or so help me-"_

"I know, I know. You'll cut me off and force me to be out on my own without money for school. I got it. Hey, I'll call you when I get there. Traffic is getting worse."

Bulma Briefs, daughter of the most prestigious scientist in the world, was starting her first year of college in a few days. It was easy for her to get accepted into any university with the grades she had, plus the experience she got working as an engineer for her father. She was brilliant and beautiful and everyone thought it would be so cool to be her; however, they would be wrong.

Bulma never got anything she wanted, and no not material things, but the things that mattered. She never had true friends, only those who wanted expensive presents and dropped her at the drop of a pin when she refused. Although she was a scientific genius, she truly hated the subject. She would much rather study English and writing. Instead, her father was forcing her into his alma mater, twelve hours away from home by car, to study both science/engineering and business. She had originally told him that she was going to pursue her dream to be a writer and move to some technologically inadequate (for the most part) state. As soon as the words exited her mouth, he threatened to cut her off and despite the grades she had, Bulma knew that she would never be able to get enough grants or scholarships. She reluctantly agreed to do it his way as long as he allowed her to minor in creative writing. He agreed only if her "worthless English classes" didn't bring down her grades. Yup, it was totally great to be her.

She was sick of her life being decided for her. Her mother was too much of a ditz to argue with her father or defend her case. Her father, well he just wanted her to be like him. That never sat well with Bulma. She had thought about running away on an adventure two years prior, but as soon as she neared a car, her father showed up with his judgmental scowl and Bulma let him walk all over her again.

Well, there was one thing that consoled her about the situation. She was twelve hours from home; her father was always busy with the company that he would never visit her; and she was free to do whatever the hell she wanted (within reason) and her father would never know. What more could she ask for?

_Freedom…_

* * *

"Prince Vegeta, we are nearing Earth's atmosphere. Get situated for the landing."

Vegeta sighed with derision. "Fine Nappa. Make sure the idiot gets buckled down as well."

"Right," Nappa muttered.

Vegeta took a seat in his private room and buckled up for what he understood to be an unpleasant landing. It would be unpleasant because he did not want to even set foot on a planet full of weaklings. No doubt they would know his status, and he didn't want to deal with being in the public eye too much. On his home planet, he was left well enough alone, but Earth was not only a planet of superior education. It was a place of superior gossip.

And why would his parents dictate he leave his home? For that multicultural and educational experience. Seriously, he could just watch one of the Earthling TV channels on his home planet and get educated on their "culture" that way. What was there to learn? There was a lower, middle, and upper class, just as there was on Planet Vegeta. Parents raised their children until they were legal adults and still managed to keep in their lives and make the decisions, just like on Planet Vegeta. The planet focused on different styles of cuisine and music, just like on Planet Vegeta. And of course, the humans prided themselves in their sports, fights, and wars, just like on Planet Vegeta. Other than the celebrity gossip and the oceans, how was it any different from his home planet?

"_Landing in twenty…" _the computer reported. _"Landing platform delta utilized."_

Vegeta ignored the computer. He didn't really care what loading dock they were landing on. He just wanted to get the next four or more years over with.

"_Who knows?" _he remembered his father saying. _"You might like Earth, and maybe find a mate since you don't seem to be interested in anyone here."_

Vegeta scoffed at the idea. Why would he, the Prince of All Saiyans, even consider mating with a weakling human? The idea was laughable at best. There would never be anyone worthy enough to mate with the Saiyan prince, or so he kept telling himself.

"Yay, Vegeta, we're here!" Vegeta's closest friend and rival exclaimed, coming into his room. Vegeta hadn't even registered the landing. "Hey, c'mon. I'm hungry and I want to go find one of those all-you-can-eat buffets we always hear about before we get to the campus."

"Fine, Kakarot, we'll do that," Vegeta agreed at the thought of food. A few things would never change from being on the weak planet, his fighting spirit and his Saiyan appetite.

* * *

"Look dad, I'm here; I got my books; I unpacked everything into the campus apartment. What more do you want as proof that I'm giving in? Are you going to call me every three minutes to make sure I haven't skipped town?" Bulma shouted into her cell phone. She sighed in frustration while being yelled at by her father. She hated being on the phone with him in public because it was always a screaming match and she drew even more unwanted attention to herself. Today was no different.

Bulma was too busy being berated to notice that she was in someone's way. Whoever she was blocking decided to shove passed her causing her to drop her phone. Bulma looked up to see three very muscular men walking into a buffet.

"Vegeta, that wasn't very nice," one of the taller guys with black, spiky hair scolded. He picked up Bulma's phone for her. "Here, miss. Sorry about my friend."

"Hn," Vegeta replied crossing her arms, "she shouldn't have been in MY way."

Bulma frowned at the shortest of the group. He was around her height and his hair was shaped into a flame. "Thanks, I guess," Bulma muttered before realizing her dad was still on the line. She gasped and put the phone back up to her ear in the middle of her father screaming at her for attempting to hang up on him. "No, dad, I didn't try to hang up on you. I just dropped my phone. I'm not lying!" She sighed in frustration yet again and walked away from the buffet entrance.

"My prince, was that really necessary?" Nappa asked. "I'm supposed to guard you from other people, not other people from you."

But Vegeta wasn't listening. He was staring at the girl who was having just as much difficulty with her father as he had with his. For the first time in his life, the prince was feeling guilty, just because he indirectly caused more problems for her. He scoffed at the idea. What did it matter anyway? He didn't care about anyone else, and that included the human girl.

* * *

A/N: Now, before anyone gets upset about Dr. Briefs being made out to be a jerk, I actually like his character in the anime. Everyone who knows me, through PM and my other stories, knows that some days I need to vet and I get ideas that have at least some part to do with my own life XD Yay, life experience time! So anyway, I'm sorry if you don't like that controlling father aspect…I deal with it on a daily basis X3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Wow, I got a lot of reviews and it seems like everyone is really interested with this story :D Well, then it must continue.

NNP: I'm glad the author note cleared things up. I like doing strange things with the characters from the series, changing how they act and whatnot. Makes it interesting :D

Smalsa: Lol, thanks. My imagination is a little too crazy sometimes XD But hey, if it weren't, I wouldn't have so many stories going on right now. Thanks for reviewing.

WhatWhat123: XD Well, I'll try to keep up with the rest of it. Thanks for the review.

KimiruMai: Haha, that is so true, though if he walked into me like that, I know I'd be the one pissed off at him XD

WithoutWingX: Lol, thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind as I "WRITE MORE" XD

Sweetgilda: I'm glad you like the plot. Thanks for reviewing :)

Cara2012: Yeah, he is XD Thanks.

Dbzfan777: I hope all of my chapters are as good as this opening one. I'm glad you liked it.

Sami199: Glad you like it :D

maymayB: Glad you find it intriguing (I like that word XD)

* * *

"Well, this is a strange setup," Kakarot observed as the three entered the campus apartment.

"Hn, three rooms, a bathroom, a hallway shower, and a common area/kitchen," Vegeta muttered. "Pretty straightforward."

Nappa looked around the place and then at the doors. He glared at each door he studied. "It would be incredibly easy for someone to break into this place."

Vegeta scoffed. "Nappa, they're humans. They can't hurt me."

"Prince Vegeta, don't be foolish enough to think that we are the only aliens on this planet," Nappa warned. "I'm sure there are others."

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped. "If you're so worried, go by a ki shield and install it. I don't care!"

"You should care," Nappa said dangerously. "Everyone knows who you are and will do anything they can to get close to you for either power or to off you. Keep that in mind."

Nappa left to go purchase the shield, but not before giving Kakarot orders to guard the prince and make sure that if Vegeta were to leave, to go with him. Vegeta waved his guard off and glared at his new "babysitter."

"What? I'm just following orders," Kakarot defended.

"I don't need to be coddled," Vegeta stated, "especially by you."

"Then I won't 'coddle' you," Kakarot said with a smirk. "Let's go explore the campus. Might as well learn the layout, though it won't be as fun as cracking the palace's layout."

Vegeta grinned sinisterly at Kakarot. Now he remembered why he asked for his parents to allow him to come. His friend was just as much of a trouble maker as he was.

* * *

Bulma finally got her room unpacked before two strangers would show up. She had known that she would have at two roommates, but she really wasn't interested in meeting them. People always wanted to be her friend because of her fame, so she didn't really see herself making any life-lasting friendships. _Well, better get this over with, _she thought as a girl with long, black hair arrived.

"Jeez, this city is insane," she said smiling over to Bulma. "I miss the country already."

Bulma couldn't help but smile at the joke. "That's where I wanted to go. Where are you from?"

"Ox Town," the girl replied. "My father is the 'king' there." The girl did not look happy. "He wanted me to come here to learn some more productive skills than fighting and art."

Bulma's eyes widened. "You're the Ox King's daughter?" Bulma said in shock.

The Chi Chi's expression turned sour. "Oh God, I shouldn't have said anything. Seriously, don't tell me you're another crazy 'fan.'"

Bulma started laughing. "No, I'm not," Bulma replied. "My name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs. My father owns Capsule Corporation."

Chi Chi's mouth dropped open before her expression went back to that of a friendly person. "Well, then you were probably thinking I was a crazy 'fan.' At least I know I'm not the only famous person around here."

"Isn't it funny how we hear of each other but have no clue who the other is?" Bulma joked.

"I know, right?" Chi Chi replied. Both girls sighed. "So, do you think we're going to have a crazy roommate?"

Bulma scoffed. "I think since I was graced with one normal roommate, the chances are we get a crazy one who probably knows EVERYTHING about us."

Chi Chi grinned. "Wanna bet on it?"

Bulma nodded. "Might as well. It'll piss off my father if I randomly drop money. His fault for forcing me here."

"So, you too. Okay, so let's bet three-hundred. That should be enough to piss off either my father or yours."

"Agreed."

Bulma helped Chi Chi unpack her stuff and the two of them brought out a couple decorations for the living area. When they were done and snacking on some chocolate, another girl with long, blue hair appeared.

"Oh my…" Chi Chi started looking over to Bulma. "Looks like you win."

"Hold up," Bulma said in alarm. "You don't know that she even knows m-"

"Oh my God! You're Bulma Briefs!" the girl exclaimed. "Look, we're twinsies."

"Huh, well I'll be damned," Bulma mumbled to Chi Chi who just giggled and handed Bulma the three-hundred.

"My name's Maron," the girl said. "And you're the Ox Princess. It's so great to meet you." Chi Chi didn't even respond to that. "Have you girls unpacked yet?"

Bulma and Chi Chi looked around the common area and kitchen and looked at each other silently asking "what does it look like?"

"Yeah, we did," Bulma answered instead.

"Great!" Maron chimed. "We should totally hang out and go clubbing or something."

Bulma was never one to really go clubbing. Her father didn't really approve of those actions. In fact, he kept Bulma out of the public eye as much as possible. The only reason anyone ever saw her was because she gave explanations on her own innovations, that and the reporters who randomly showed up at her school. What a life.

"I say we should go," Bulma replied with a devious smile. "But don't you need to unpack still?"

"Oh, I didn't bring much with me except for clothes and such. I won't be spending a lot of time here if you know what I mean," Maron said suggestively and adding a wink.

Both Bulma and Chi Chi deadpanned. Maron went to go drop her capsules off in her room.

"Oh God, she's one of those," Chi Chi muttered.

"Well, look on the bright side," Bulma said. Chi Chi looked at her confused. Bulma help up the money. "Not only did you lose three-hundred dollars, thus pissing off your father, but I'm totally going to spend it so we can go shopping and go out clubbing like the rebels we are."

Chi Chi grinned. "Bulma Briefs, I like the way you think."

* * *

"I told you to watch him!" yelled Nappa at Kakarot when they ran into each other in the store.

"I am watching him," Kakarot replied in confusion. "He's fighting that random guy over there."

"Where?" Nappa asked in alarm. Kakarot pointed the fight out and Nappa rushed over there quickly. He yanked Vegeta off the trembling human boy who ran off in fear. "We're leaving," Nappa stated.

Vegeta shrugged and shook himself away from his guard. "Whatever. I was over a hundred times stronger than that weakling, anyway," Vegeta scoffed.

Nappa sighed. "Prince Vegeta, you can't fight like you do back home. It's illegal. Do you want to get charged with assault and end up in a human prison?"

"I'm already in a human prison!" Vegeta shouted before storming off back to the apartment. Too bad he forgot the apartment number.

* * *

"Bulma, you okay?" Chi Chi asked. Bulma had just gotten off the phone with her father. They didn't even notice the Saiyan prince who stumbled across them, thinking their apartment was his. He silently damned all the buildings for looking the same.

Bulma sighed in aggravation. "Yeah, Chi. He's just being a jerk. He's pissed off because I forgot something at home."

"What did you forget?" Chi Chi inquired.

"My taser," Bulma replied. "Says I should always keep it on me in case someone tries to kidnap me for ransom or something. Whatever."

"Well, you kind of should," Chi Chi said carefully, but with concern. "I mean, you ARE famous, so you kind of draw in the public eye."

"Oh, and what about you, Miss Ox Princess? What's you're defense?"

"Pepper spray," Chi Chi replied.

Bulma scoffed. She knew Chi Chi was right about that, but it wasn't like she purposefully left the taser. Her father didn't care about that though and, like everything else, he had to make a big deal about it.

"I'll just stay by you."

Vegeta was still a little shocked after he heard the dark-haired girl say that the girl he had run into earlier was famous. He hadn't recognized her, but he wasn't surprised. He wasn't one to watch human networks, only when there was nothing good on. He had heard of the Ox Princess, though, so he knew they were speaking the truth. It made Vegeta feel like he could actually relate to the two humans. From what he had heard earlier, Bulma, as he heard her called, did not really want to be here either.

"Are we still going to go to the club with that crazy fangirl?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, another way to piss our fathers off more," Bulma said with a devious smirk.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the girl's attitude. And the idea they had, it was perfect. _I know where I'll be tonight. _Now all he had to do was convince Kakarot to sneak out with him.

* * *

A/N: Lol, don't you love how I made everyone rebellious? XD It's bound to get interesting with everyone showing up at the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Wow, everyone is really excited about the club scene. I was actually shocked XD Anyway, I hope it pleases all of you and meets your expectations. Also, I wrote this two days ago but wanted to proofread it. Then I took the GRE today, so that's why it wasn't posted .

SaiyanQueen22: Thanks. I hope it stays interesting XD

Preciousjade76: I guess I'm lucky because my mom is so great and my father has no rights over me to control me (but it doesn't stop him from trying). But I understand how you feel. Nice to know I'm not the only one out there :) Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.

WithoutWingX: As soon as I thought of that line I was like "OMG, what's wrong with me" XD

KimiruMai: Oh, yeah, so tough. *sarcasm* XD Just say food and he'll be there.

Lady Weavile: Yeah, although some people don't get that AU's are not meant to reflect the true character. I was a little worried about people NOT liking Dr. Briefs being portrayed as this mean person just based off of some other stories I'm working on where he wasn't nice. That's why I posted the AN at the end of the first chapter. Lol, I had a feeling people would have thought that, but I didn't feel like putting her in yet. I had planned on Maron being there all along XD And your senses are correct…yay.

Pallyndrome: Why thank you. I'm glad you thought it was funny.

Dbzfan777: Thanks. I hope you enjoy the club scene.

Sami199: Oh, it will be. Very, very interesting. *smirks*

BulmaB69: Thanks! ^_^

WhatWhat123: Everyone seems to be…I was not expecting that, lol.

Sonia-s.a: I'm glad, just don't get TOO excited XD

Cara2012: Indeed. Was there ever any question?

maymayB: lol, I'll try XD I've never really been to a club, so I don't even know how people dance there XD I'll just go by the stereotypes on TV X3

DaniHime86: Glad you like it :D

* * *

Vegeta got back to his apartment and found Kakarot watching the television provided for them. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the type of garbage his friend could be watching. "Why do you insist on watching that shit?" he asked bitterly.

Kakarot just looked over to him with shock plastered all over his face. "You might want to come see this, Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged and walked over to the couch. He looked over to the screen while standing with his arms crossed and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was the blue-haired girl at some type of science convention.

"_And the rumor has it that the intelligent Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. will be attending college in North City, her father's alma mater. I'm sure we can expect to see more great things from the little prodigy in the near future," _the reporter disclosed.

"Capsule Corp.," Vegeta mumbled to himself. His father had mentioned the corporation before. Apparently Planet Vegeta received much of their technology from Capsule Corp., just like many other planets in the universe.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have been so mean to her," Kakarot replied. "Couldn't that cause like an intergalactic issue or something?"

"Like I care?" Vegeta retorted in the same tone Kakarot had used. "That would just prove to my father that I belong on our planet and not here."

"I still think you should apologize to her," Kakarot said. "She seemed to get in a lot of trouble."

Vegeta knew he was right, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. They'd be running into each other sooner rather than later. "Where's Nappa?"

"He went to bed, saying something about being too old to deal with rebellious teenagers and bitchy princes," Kakarot reported innocently.

Vegeta smirked. He always knew he exhausted his guard. It was another source of amusement for him. He wondered when the old guy would quit. Maybe if he pushed him a little farther, he would. He didn't need to be protected. "What do you think about going to a club tonight?" Vegeta asked his friend.

Kakarot shrugged. "I don't know. Won't you get in trouble if we leave without Nappa's knowledge? I for one don't want to get another tongue-lashing for taking you out earlier."

"He doesn't have to know," Vegeta replied. "Besides, there will be food."

"Food?" Kakarot questioned, perking up a bit.

"Oh course, Kakarot. What club doesn't have food?"

"I'm in. When do we leave?"

"Now."

* * *

There was only one club in town that let "minors" in, and although they hadn't called ahead, Bulma and Chi Chi had no problems getting themselves and Maron in. Sometimes being famous had its perks, but the girls were only using the perks to get back at their famous fathers.

"Chi Chi, do me a favor," Bulma said running up to the bar. Chi Chi and Maron followed her.

"What do you need?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma turned to a guy sitting next to her drinking a weird looking drink. "Can I borrow this?" Bulma requested flashing him a smile.

The man smirked at her and said, "Sure. Whatever you want, beautiful."

"Thank you," Bulma chimed with a bright smile. She turned to Chi Chi. "Okay, take a picture of me holding this…whatever it is…and I'll give you my father's number to send it, okay?"

"Only if you'll do the same for me," Chi Chi replied. Bulma looked over to the guy who winked at her, telling her it was okay.

The girls got their pictures and thanked the guy. He slipped Bulma his number before they left.

"Remind me again why I haven't done this before," Bulma joked.

"Please, we don't even have clubs like this in Ox Town. The closest one is like an hour and a half away."

"Hey, let's go find a dance partner!" Maron suggested with cheer.

Bulma and Chi Chi looked over to the dance floor. They shook their heads. A bunch of random people were grinding each other. "I feel like I'm watching something from that program 'So You Think You Can Dance Dirty?'" Bulma muttered making Chi Chi laugh.

"It's okay, Maron," Chi Chi said. "You go ahead. We'll catch up."

"Okay, bestie," Maron said before throwing herself into the throng of people on the dance floor.

"Um, bestie?" Bulma asked. The two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Alright, so let's go find a place to sit and get something to eat," Chi Chi suggested.

Bulma held out the wad of cash she won from Chi Chi earlier. "Oh look at that," Bulma said deviously. "After shopping for new outfits for the three of us, going to get facials, and getting into the club we still have fifty zeni here." She then took out her wallet. "How about we finish off this and then spend another hundred on a limo ride around the city. I mean, we do have to know WHERE everything is, don't we?"

Chi Chi laughed. "When are you going to tell your dad you won three-hundred and then spent four-hundred?"

Bulma's phone went off. "Looks like someone received the picture," she said with a smirk. "I guess I'll tell him now, if he can hear me that is." She answered it. "Hello, daddy?" she said innocently as the music blasted behind her. "What? I can't hear you!" Chi Chi fought the urge to laugh again. "Oh, the picture? A friend I made and I are just goofing around. What? You want to cut my allowance for the week? Well that's no good." Silence. "Because I made a bet with the Ox King's daughter and I won three-hundred, but then we spent four-hundred." Bulma put her hand to her mouth and looked over to Chi Chi. "I'm so sorry, daddy," she said unconvincingly. "What? You want me to retrieve a nub?" Nothing. "Lean a love?" Nothing again. "Dad, you're breaking up. I'll call you when I get back to the apartment later tonight. Bye." Bulma hung up the phone and Chi Chi asked her what her father said. "He said he wanted me to leave the club."

Chi Chi just started cracking up. "Oh my God, he's going to kill you."

"If only I could be so lucky."

"Let's go get a table," Chi Chi reminded her friend.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

Vegeta and Kakarot made it to the club. They didn't really have I.D.'s except for the ones from the college. Saiyans didn't have to carry around picture I.D.'s like humans. The only thing Vegeta needed to do before entering the club was reveal his tail and state his status. The human bouncer graciously let them in, knowing not to get on the bad side of the Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta, where's the food?" Kakarot asked.

"We have to order it, idiot," Vegeta grumbled.

"Good thing you have your card," Kakarot said. "My parents haven't put anything on mine yet."

The card Kakarot was talking about was a conversion card. Every planet had different currencies. Earth had zeni, Planet Vegeta had guords. Conversion cards allowed each planet to use their individual currency without lessening the value.

"Whatever," Vegeta stated. He then spotted the two girls sitting over at a table laughing about something.

"Hey, Vegeta, it's that girl," Kakarot pointed out.

"Yes, Kakarot, I see her. You would have to be blind not to see her with that hair color."

"Be nice," Kakarot said with a pout. "Anyway, now you can apologize to her. Let's go."

But before they went over to them, another guy appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey babe," the dark haired man greeted. "What are you doing sitting here instead of havin' fun with the rest of us?"

"Um, can I help you?" Bulma asked the stranger.

"Yeah, babe," he said with a smirk. "I like for you to be my 'dance' partner."

"Look buddy," Chi Chi started.

"Yamucha," he said informing her of his name.

"Whatever. Look Yamucha, whatever you're selling, she ain't buying, so run along," Chi Chi defended. She gestured for him to shoo, which irritated him greatly.

"Who asked you?" he growled, grabbing Bulma's arm.

Bulma pulled away from him. "What's the matter with you?" she shouted. "My friend said right. Whatever you're offering, I don't want it. Now go back to your little party and leave us alone."

"I don't think so," he snapped at her. "You're coming with me."

"Drunkards," Bulma muttered. "Can't live with them, can't…actually you can live without them."

"What did you say?"

"I believe she said to leave her alone, or did the alcohol impair your hearing as well as your common sense?"

The three humans turned to see Vegeta and Kakarot standing in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Yamucha asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta. Now, either kindly let the girl go, or we can fight it out here, not that you'd be much of a challenge."

Yamucha looked back over to Bulma nervously before regaining his composure. "Eh, not worth it." With that, the drunken Yamucha was on the prowl for his next victim.

Bulma and Chi Chi looked over to the two Saiyans. "Would you guys like to join us?" Chi Chi offered motioning to the plethora of food on the table.

They nodded and sat down with Vegeta sitting next to Bulma and Kakarot sitting next to Chi Chi.

"Hey, you're that guy who so rudely walked into me earlier," Bulma recalled, though more in interest instead of bitterness.

"And the guy who just saved your sorry ass now from that drunk over there," Vegeta reminded her.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Bulma replied. "But, are you really who you just said you were? Prince of Planet Vegeta?"

"The one and only," Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"Well, that's not entirely true," Kakarot pointed out. "You do have a baby brother."

Vegeta shot his friend a glare. "Whatever Kakarot. He was just born like two days ago."

"Kakarot?" Chi Chi repeated. "That sounds an awful lot like carrot."

"Don't remind me," Kakarot said. "I hate carrots."

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle. "I think that's the one food he won't eat."

"So…" Bulma started. "Why pick a college on Earth? I mean, I bet your planet is a lot more exciting than ours."

"I was forced to come here to learn the culture," Vegeta growled. "Kakarot and my guard were sent with me."

"So are you guys like best friends or something?" Chi Chi asked with curiosity.

Vegeta and Kakarot shrugged. "Best friends, rivals, whatever you want to call it."

"You're lucky," both girls replied.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked.

"Because of all the stupid gossip and greed here, people don't really want to be a friend unless we're willing to buy them stuff," Bulma replied. "I think Chi Chi is my first real friend since I was born."

"I had one friend who didn't care about the wealth," Chi Chi remembered. "There are some people out there who understand we're just normal people. But she had to move away when we were five. After that it was just sparring partners who wanted to get on my dad's good side."

"That's too bad," Kakarot said. "You both seem really nice."

The two girls smiled. Then Chi Chi's phone went off.

The two girls started laughing thus confusing the Saiyans. Bulma decided to quietly fill the two in on their antics as Chi Chi told her father about losing a bet to 'Dr. Brief's daughter,' similar to what Bulma had said to her father. Then she hung up and said, "Oops, bad service must have ended the call."

Vegeta smirked. "If only we had devices like that on our planet, then I would be using your idea to get to my parents."

"Hey, I'm sure we can get you into way more trouble than that," Bulma encouraged. "Hey, we were going to take a limo ride around the city so that we can get a better idea of our surroundings. Wanna join?"

Vegeta nodded. "I'll pay. My father already told me he'd be checking my card activity often. I would love to see what he'd feel when he sees that I'm here for one day and already spending."

"Sounds like a plan, buddy," Bulma answered with a smile.

On their way out, Bulma and Chi Chi stopped as they saw Maron making out with the guy who was hitting on Bulma before their new Saiyan friends showed up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chi Chi asked.

"The least they could do is get a room," Bulma stated.

"Disgusting," Vegeta replied.

"Do you know her?" Kakarot asked.

"Roommate," both Bulma and Chi Chi replied with a shrug.

"Well, she seems pretty…occupied," Vegeta joked. "Let's just go."

"Agreed."

* * *

After dishing out a hundred for the limo ride, the four teens were back at the campus apartments.

"Well, it was really nice hanging out with you guys," Bulma said. "Maybe we could hang out more often."

Vegeta shrugged. "I have nothing better to do, anyway."

"Well, we better get back before Nappa decides to skin me alive," Kakarot stated nervously.

"Why would he do that?" Chi Chi asked.

"He doesn't want me going off anywhere with Kakarot since he can't keep me out of trouble," Vegeta said with a devilish grin.

"Well, we don't want to keep you," Bulma replied. "So, maybe we'll see you tomorrow, or in classes the day after."

"Maybe," Vegeta said as the girls entered their apartment. "Maybe we will."

* * *

A/N: Haha, so I'm making up TV show names now XD And yay, they're all friends now. That should make things more interesting. Also, for my usual readers, I have a little game for you. Do any of you remember what my first DBZ BXV fic was? The first person to answer that question can choose whatever story of mine they want updated next. Funny thing is, I was actually wrong about which one was my first which is really sad XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

My apologies for the long wait…most of you know, it's physical therapy taking up my time now XD

DaniHime86: Sorry it took a while for me to update. Glad you like it though.

Dbzfan777: That is the question…what gets any Saiyan royal angry? I actually have no idea yet, but I will figure it out XD

WithoutWingsX: I'm glad you love the story ^_^

xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: I'm glad you like it :D

Cara2012: Glad it made you laugh XD

(There was no name on this review): I'm glad that you like how I respond to people's reviews :D And I will keep writing.

Sami199: Yeah, I like the rebel attitude. If you asked someone who knows me if I'm a rebel, they will say no, but if you ask them if I rebel against my father (who is a jerk face XD) well, the answer is clear. Yamucha always bothered me too. Totally perfect match for Maron in this story, though X3

Lady Weavile: I believe you did win a while ago XD I really need to start updating faster…

Sonia-s.a: I'm glad you like it so far.

WhatWhat123: X3

KimiruMai: I'm trying to update all of them. XD I'll be looking for your updates too :3

FatesBestFriend24: Yeah, well, he'll be in here still, just as Maron's little pet XD And if he tries going after Bulma, Vegeta will be taking a crack at him.

TheWonderfulShoe: I'm glad it caught your attention. I take pride in my AU's and trying to make them as unique and eye-catching as possible.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma and Chi Chi woke up bright and early to hit the gym. No, they weren't like those people who go to the gym to lose weight. In truth, well, when famous people had the need to defend themselves, they had to keep their strength up.

"So, you mentioned training partners?" Bulma asked Chi Chi as she packed her bag with a water bottle and iPod.

"Yeah," Chi Chi responded in frustration. "My father expects me to be a fighter like he is. I know I'm good at it, but I hate it. I mean, it's not like being a fighter will help me at all except in self-defense and I already know those moves."

"I know how you feel," Bulma told her. "I don't even want to be at this school let alone studying science and business. I really want to be a writer."

"I guess that's why you're so against your dad, huh?" Chi Chi asked in understanding.

Bulma nodded and sighed. "Among other things."

"Oh, it'll be okay," Chi Chi said patting Bulma's shoulder.

Before Bulma could respond, Maron came into the apartment smelling of alcohol and looking like she had been out with her new friend all night. She had a chipper face on and waltzed in like she owned the place.

"Man, last night was the best," she said in her annoyingly cheerful voice. "Did you guys get some last night?"

Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other blankly and blinking before looking back at Maron.

"No," Bulma replied. "Wait, get some what?"

"We got food," Chi Chi told Maron, "and made some new friends, but that's about it."

Maron smiled when they said that they made new friends. "Well, I'm happy for you," she said suggestively. "Maybe we can all triple date." Then the girl went into her room and closed the door.

Bulma looked at Chi Chi again. "So I'm not the only one who didn't get that?" she asked.

Chi Chi looked confused. "I think it was an innuendo…man we're sheltered." And with that, both girls started laughing at themselves before gathering their things for the gym and leaving their other roommate behind.

* * *

Vegeta was bored. Of course Nappa was awake and sitting across from him. The TV was on with some comedy show playing in the background, but neither Saiyan cared. Vegeta sat with his arms crossed in front of him and glared at his bodyguard, who was glaring back at him with equal force.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night," Nappa started, "or am I going to have to drag Kakarot out of bed and force him to tell me?"

"What's the difference?" Vegeta asked.

Nappa sighed. "If you tell me what happened, I can help you and make something up with your father. If I drag it out of the idiot, I will be reporting it all to your father. Despite what you think, Vegeta, I am not here to make your life miserable. I'm here to protect you. I would rather assist you in keeping yourself safe, even from your father, but I can't do that unless you let me in on what you are doing."

Vegeta was slightly taken aback, his hardened glare softening to mild confusion. "W-What?"

Nappa smirked at the young prince. "I understand needing to rebel. You don't think I was a teenager once? It's the natural cycle of things. But if you keep doing stuff that can hurt you, get you thrown in Earth jail, or that can cause an intergalactic incident, I will unfortunately have to tell you father."

"I won't cause an incident," Vegeta said growing annoyed again. "And if you must know, we went to a club last night and then took what humans call a 'limo ride' around the city."

"Okay," Nappa said. "I can work with that. Your father wanted to know what happened to the money. I can tell him that you and Kakarot went out to learn about some of the Earthling pastimes before the semester started. I don't want you getting yourself into trouble."

"I want to get into trouble!" Vegeta shouted as he stood up in fury. "I don't even want to be here! This planet disgusts me!"

Kakarot then came into the room, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning. "Ow, Vegeta," he whined, "do you have to be so loud?"

Vegeta growled at both of them before storming out of the apartment. Nappa sighed and frowned putting his hand to his head. He turned to Kakarot. "Stay here, in case I lose him and he comes back. I'm going after him."

"Sure," Kakarot said in the middle of a yawn. After Nappa left, he moved the couch with his blanket, curled up into a ball, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Vegeta ended up at the gym, angry and frustrated. He needed to channel that fury and take it out of something. He would have gone after a meek human, but he really didn't want to get back at his father by being put in a prison. Saiyans didn't do well being confined or trapped.

"Hey, you're pretty good," he heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head to one the training rooms and saw the two girls they had met in the bar. Bulma was helping Chi Chi up. He grew curious and decided to watch them for a moment. He wanted to see how decent a fighter they were.

"Thanks," Bulma responded. Once Chi Chi was up she added, "You're really good too."

Chi Chi smirked. "Well, I would have to be with my father being a fighting champion."

Bulma smiled and shook her head. "If only. My father had me take some self-defense classes, but he wanted me to stop once the classes were over. I continued. I've even fought in a few underground tournaments."

Chi Chi laughed. "You take rebel to a whole other level."

Bulma's smile saddened, but she got back into her fighting stance. "Go again?"

Chi Chi smiled at her and got back into a stance of her own. "Damn straight."

Vegeta was enchanted by the little speech Bulma had given Chi Chi. He knew that she was rebelling against her father, but he didn't understand why. Now he understood it a little more. If he was told he wasn't permitted to spar or fight, he'd go crazy. He knew there must be more to it, but one thing was for certain. Vegeta was definitely attracted to her ability to fight.

Nappa had entered the gym right behind Vegeta. He wanted to make sure that he didn't take his frustrations out on any unsuspecting humans. He found Vegeta just staring at two girls sparring with each other, eyes following their movements. The blue-haired girl looked familiar. Nappa realized that she was the one that Vegeta had smacked into when they arrived. Then he heard her speech and he saw Vegeta's angry expression soften as he continued to be enthralled by her skills. Nappa smirked. Maybe, just maybe, this girl would change his mind about the Planet Earth.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long time between updates. I'm hoping to get better with that, especially since I have a few stories that I only need to write a couple more chapters for. Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just random plots to the many, many AUs I write XD

KimiruMai: Lol, exactly. Come on; we all know what Saiyans are attracted to XD

WhatWhat123: Well…sorry I made you wait, but I'll try to make this one a little longer.

VegetaBulma Fan: Yeah. Don't worry; I haven't forgotten my other stories. Now I have them color coded so I'm updating by color XD I do have two fandoms I write avidly for, so some colors have more of the other than DBZ, but it's okay, because I have two DBZ stories in the yellow. This is the second one I'm updating X3 I have such a weird system now, but I love it XD

Princess Caramel: Yeah, I know. Hard to imagine Nappa as a teenager XDDDDD But in all seriousness, yes, I agree about the love statement. It's not all kisses and rainbows. That's what we pictured romance as when we were kids X3

Middlekertz: lol, yes, YAY!

SaiyanQueen22: Thanks ^^ You can expect rebel stories and more any time get frustrated with my father XD Fanfiction helps me vent, but hey, it great for the readers because they get more stories to read XD As a reader myself, I love find new updates/stories :D

xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Yes :D He just might after getting to know Bulma :3 I'm sneaky like that. lol

Mon: Glad you liked it.

TheWonderfulShoe: No problem. I'm glad you like the story. I'm a sucker for this pairing too (obviously X3). And don't worry; I don't take my health for granted. Knee is actually doing better. Now I just need to make sure I eat…school takes a lot out of me XD Fanfiction is truly my only break from everything. Lol

Cara2012: Indeed! XD Glad you liked it.

Yvonne: Glad you like it.

Flee27: Lol, our Veggie has a crush :3

* * *

Nappa returned to the apartment to find Kakarot passed out on the couch, sprawled out and falling halfway off of it. He shook his head at the other teenager. The two boys were going to be the death of him if they kept behaving like rebellious children. He understood Kakarot, because he was the younger child in a single-parent household, but the prince needed to be slightly more responsible.

That wasn't to say that Nappa didn't understand the prince having a rebellious side. After all, like he said, he had been a teenager too. He really didn't want Vegeta getting in trouble. Well, he still had to face King Vegeta and explain why his son was recklessly spending money. At least now, he could give the king some type of excuse so Vegeta would not get in too much trouble. No matter what Vegeta said about wanting to get in trouble, he would not want to deal with his father's wrath.

Nappa went into his room and flipped a switch on a calling screen. The king appeared on it moments later.

"Ah, Nappa, I was waiting for your call," King Vegeta said causally. If it hadn't been a video conversation, Nappa would have visibly scoffed. That had definitely been and understatement. "So, did you find out anything?"

"Yes," Nappa responded stoically. "Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were studying human pastimes for college students. They went a little overboard. What's interesting, though, is they made a few new friends."

"Really," the king grumbled. "What kind of friends?"

"Just two human girls it seems," Nappa assumed. "Vegeta seems to be taken by one."

The king glared at Nappa. "If that was supposed to be a joke, it isn't funny."

Nappa mentally smirked. The king wasn't a purist, but he didn't know who the girls were and probably thought they were unintelligent and weak, and Nappa intended to keep it that way…for now. "I wasn't joking, your majesty. Just stating an observation."

"He is not permitted to be with this random human girl," the king growled. "You will make sure of it."

"I will do my best, sir."

The king sighed. "Fine, Nappa. That's all you can do with him, anyway. I'll be waiting for an update."

The screen went blank and Nappa let out a breath of relief before grinning at his genius. The king had just declared the "human girl" off-limits. All Nappa would have to do is tell Vegeta that his father didn't approve of him dating an Earthling, and Vegeta would be all over the blue-haired girl. If Vegeta focused his rebellious streak on her, then not only would he have a reason to stay on Earth for school, but he would have a reason to behave as well.

"The perfect plan," Nappa muttered to himself before going to make himself a "small" snack.

* * *

Vegeta's anger left him as he continued to watch the two girls fight. He was impressed with both of their skills and the way they held themselves in battle. They had fought numerous rounds, clearly exhausted. They were tied with how many fights they had won in that amount of time. When the two of them were panting heavily, they knew they were spent.

"Well, I'm done for the day, B. Ready to go?" Chi Chi asked while using a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Bulma also wiped away the sweat with a towel and then took a large guzzle of water. She wiped the remaining water droplets with her arm. "Nah, Chi Chi," she panted, "you go ahead. I'm going to take a short break and maybe run a few laps. I'll be back before dark, though."

"Kay, Bulma. See you later, and try not to overdo it." Chi Chi picked up her gym and headed out, not noticing Vegeta off in the corner. After she was out of eyesight, Bulma got back up and continued to throw kicks and punches at a punching bag in the room. She had no intentions of stopping, but she wasn't going to tell Chi Chi that. She was breathing heavily, clearly exhausted. Bulma knew it too. She wasn't in denial about her limitations, but she always liked to push herself past those limitations.

Vegeta watched as Bulma stumbled after hitting the bag from the side with an uppercut. It made him flinch when she fell to the ground, yet got back up to finish her attack on the punching bag. Vegeta knew what she was doing, as he had done it so many times before, when he was younger and more foolish, of course. Bulma was trying to push herself past her breaking point, and if it was painful and unhealthy for a Saiyan like Vegeta, he could only imagine the stress she was putting on her body. Not wanting to watch her self-abuse continue, he moved into the room quickly and quietly and grabbed her fist before it made contact with the punching bag.

Bulma gasped as she felt someone grab her from behind, effectively stopping her. Her eyes narrowed and she was about to attack whoever had grabbed her. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"A true warrior knows when to stop," he said in a deep voice that vibrated through Bulma's body. Her expression relaxed as he turned her to face him. She looked up at him sheepishly, as if she had been a child caught misbehaving. He kept ahold of his stern glance over her. He wanted her to know how serious he truly was. "This is not healthy. Believe me when I say that I know what you are trying to do. It doesn't make you stronger."

Bulma frowned at him, clearly not happy with his interpretation of the situation. "Shut up," she growled. "I know I'm strong. I wasn't doing that to get stronger."

"Oh?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then what was that pathetic display?"

Bulma's frown became a full-fledged glare as she lifted her chin and looked up at the Saiyan defiantly. "What the hell do you know? Just leave me alone to train however the hell I feel like."

She turned her back to him. Vegeta just ignored her temper tantrum. "I know that you won't get the results you want by causing yourself physical pain. It never worked for me."

"Maybe I like the pain," Bulma whispered.

If it were a human, they wouldn't have heard her, but Vegeta certainly did. For some reason, it hurt him to hear her talk like that, though he decided to ignore that feeling altogether. "That has to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my life."

Bulma was angered by his comments and moved to hit him, but Vegeta caught her arm without even trying. Her eyes widened, amazed at how fast he was. She had almost forgotten that Saiyans were of a warrior race and that Vegeta had probably been training since he was a child. Vegeta's expression hardened a bit before he let go of her arm. Bulma cradled her arm against herself before her expression saddened.

"You just don't know what it's like, Vegeta," she said softly. "My father has done and said things that go beyond simply telling me what to do and threatening me if I don't do them."

"Like what?" Vegeta grunted, pretending he didn't truly care.

"Like how he wishes I were a boy because I'd have a stronger character and be more obedient," Bulma stated. "And that's the mellowest of his lines." Vegeta busted out laughing, making Bulma frown. "What?"

Vegeta stopped laughing, but he was still smirking in amusement. "Your father is such an idiot. No way a boy would be 'more obedient.' If anything, they would rebel harder because they're not always looking for approval."

"I'm not looking for approval," Bulma lied. Truth was that she and her father had had a good relationship when she was a little girl, and she had tried to get that back many times. She just couldn't handle her father's plans for her.

"And secondly," Vegeta interrupted her thoughts, "I'd say you have a pretty strong character to stand up to him, and also to do the things you did last night. As I said, he is an idiot."

Bulma smiled slightly and whispered, "Thanks."

Vegeta shrugged. "Don't mention it." He looked outside of the training room for a minute and then said, "It's probably dark out now, and I heard you tell your friend you'd be back before it got dark."

Bulma blushed at the thought of being watched for that long. "Um, how long had you been there?" she asked nervously.

Vegeta turned his head and smirked at her, making the light pink shade on her cheek become profusely red. "The whole time, woman. I think I saw a few good moves in your earlier fights. Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

Bulma did not stop blushing as she took Vegeta hand and let him lead her out of the room. It took her a while to realize that Vegeta was walking her back to her apartment. It made something inside of her flutter. No one, other than Chi Chi, had been this kind to her or, dare she say, worried. Her face displayed her sadness of never being close like this with someone before, but she didn't have time to wallow as she felt Vegeta's hand give hers a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him again, but he just stared ahead of them, seeming to be concentrating on something. She knew about the Saiyan ability to sense ki, so she assumed that he was searching for Chi Chi. Her smile turned into a grin of amusement when she realized he was avoiding asking her for directions.

_Men,_ she thought to herself. Well, it didn't really matter to her how they got there. This way would probably take longer anyway, and she was definitely okay with that.

* * *

Vegeta got back to his apartment late. By the time he had gotten Bulma back to hers, Chi Chi was already in bed and Maron was out, most likely with the guy she met the night before.

Bulma had been ready to say "goodnight," but, to her surprise, Vegeta just walked into the apartment as if he owned the place. Bulma was about to comment, but his smirk stopped her. For some reason, seeing him smirk made her smile.

They stayed up for a while watching a few fights on television, both commenting on all the flaws in the "warriors" movements. Vegeta couldn't remember a time he had laughed so hard around anyone else. He snuck glances at Bulma occasionally, especially when she gave her opinion on certain aspects of the matches. If she had been trying to impress him, which he doubted she was, it was working. Even though she wasn't trying, Bulma Briefs definitely had his attention.

He walked into his apartment and found Nappa watching the same channel he and Bulma had been watching. After listening to Bulma's commentary, it became the one channel on the planet that wasn't unbearable to him. He looked over into the kitchen and found Kakarot pigging out on a bunch of different foods. Kakarot looked up and smiled, a bit of food nearly coming out of his mouth. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his rival and sat down next to him.

"Fey, Fefeta. Fer fid foo foe?" he asked with his mouth full, accidently getting food on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta growled and wiped the food and saliva off of his face. "For Kami's sake, Kakarot," he snarled. "What did I say about swallowing your food before talking to me? That's disgusting."

Kakarot finished scarfing down a few things and swallowed before rubbing the back of his head and saying, "Sorry, Vegeta. So, where were you?"

"I was with that girl," Vegeta stated with a shrug. "Bulma."

Kakarot's usually friendly smile became a mischievous grin. "Does Veggie have a crush?" he asked smugly.

Vegeta eyes narrowed, his eyebrow twitching. "Call me that again, Kakarot…I dare you."

Kakarot just laughed before he continued on his "snack." Vegeta got up and left the table to join Nappa on the couch. After their conversation earlier, Vegeta felt like he had a little more respect for the man. Yes, Vegeta wanted all of the negative attention from his parents, but the fact that Nappa wanted to protect him made the teen soften a little.

Nappa didn't turn to look at Vegeta. The two of them continued to watch the pathetic fights on television. "Couldn't help but overhear," Nappa said with his arms crossed, still not looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled him eyes and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Yeah, so?" he grumbled.

Nappa cast him a sideways glance and smirked at the prince. "Just so you know, your father has already ordered me to keep you away from the females of this planet. Something about you not needing to mate with a weakling." Nappa felt Vegeta's energy flare, knowing he had hit a sore spot. Vegeta looked over to him with a glare plastered on his face. Nappa raised his hands in defense. "Not my words, prince. But anyways, it would be best if you stay away from this girl you and Kakarot were talking about."

Vegeta didn't respond. He only got up from the couch and moved to his room. The slam of his door made Kakarot jump and pause in his antics. He looked over to the smirking Nappa and asked, "What just happened?"

Nappa chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, Kakarot. Finish eating." Kakarot replied with a shrug and moved to finish the last plate of food.

* * *

Vegeta was angry and nearly punched his fist into the wall. He realized, though, that he would destroy the apartment if he did that. The walls should really be made out of metal like they were on Planet Vegeta. This concrete just wouldn't do.

He thought angrily over what Nappa had told him. So what if he dated Bulma? His father didn't have the right to choose anything for him. It was bad enough he forced him there to begin with. That was why he was rebelling in the first place.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he remembered that little bit of information. He was purposefully trying to make his father angry. He could spend money or get into fights, but his father wouldn't care so long as he wasn't doing anything that would ruin intergalactic relations. But what if he decided to date an Earthling? If he did that, his father wouldn't be able to stop him unless he decided to let him come back home. And why not pursue a relationship with Bulma? The young prince had already determined her to be the least annoying human he had ever met, and he couldn't help but be attracted to her fighting skills and knowledge. Vegeta smirked as he mentally solidified his decision. He was going to be in a relationship with the Capsule Corp. heiress, for himself and to piss off his father.

* * *

A/N: I just love how a good plan comes together :3 Let me know what you all think ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Okay, so I'm making one diversion from my color system to bring this update for a reviewer who requested it and is sick. I try to make everyone happy. So to my sickie reviewer, please feel better!

Lintu-lvr4: Lol, yes, and thanks ^^

VegetaBulma Fan: I cannot list all the colors and stories. Really it's just I wrote all my stories down in alphabetical order, each a different color of like twelve colors, so there's like 2 or 3 stories of each color. I'm picking a color, updating all the stories of that color, and then choosing another color until it comes full circle and I start again. It forces me to update stories I haven't updated in ages. I can't really say which will be worked on the most. All I can promise is that I do my best updating (some stories in all the fandoms I write for are almost done, so that will ease things up a bit). I have all these chapter update ideas, but the semester started out and has stayed hectic. I'll just do what I can to keep updates coming.

KimiruMai: Eh, he's biased. He lives on a planet of fighters, not really gossipers, though I bet if a rumor got started, Saiyans would pass it around too XD

Cara2012: That is right. Crush and rebel XD

Flee27: Yes, yes he is X3

WhatWhat123: Eh, it won't be too hard. I mean, they're both rebels and understand they need to push their father's over the edge XD

DaniHime86: Couldn't have said it better myself XD

KKsaiyancat: Okay, this is for you ;) Please feel better soon.

Tempus Imber: Aw, thanks so much ^^ I try my best to amuse readers. And I'm doing okay with the stress levels. I have a cup of tea every night now it seems XD

LunarSinner: Aw, thanks :3 It means a lot. I'm glad you like it ^^

xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: I am totally singing that in my head right now. *mentally sings* Veggie's got a cruuuush; Veggie's got a cruuuush XDDDDDD Makes me so happy to write that!

Yvonne: Oh, they will. There was one college fic I really liked but it hasn't been updated in AGES! (Not like I'm one to talk). I'm glad you like it.

Harley the Gurl: Aw, don't worry. *pats head* It's okay. I'm just happy to make readers happy ^_^

* * *

The next day was the first day of classes for most of the students at the university. Vegeta found himself highly frustrated being surrounded by people. It didn't make much sense to him that this first day had a ton of people when a week later, the hordes would be watered down of all the students who either didn't feel the need to go to class or who didn't take the education system seriously. Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes at the thought.

He pulled out a paper that told him what building his first class was supposed to be in. He removed the paper from his view to look up at said building. He let out an exasperated sigh and slowly walked up the flight of stairs.

Finding the room was easy. It was a large lecture hall and it was pretty much empty, except for a few people. One in particular was sitting up in the front. It was Bulma. Vegeta wasn't surprised to see her. It was an introductory business class after all. Where Vegeta was taking the class for more diplomatic reasons, he was well aware that Bulma would probably one day take over her family's company.

He smirked remembering his promise to himself the day before. He and Bulma had a lot in common, both with controlling parents and the desire to fight. Now they would be spending even more time together thanks to this class that neither of them wanted to take. At least having her in the class would make things more interesting.

Bulma took a sip of her iced coffee completely oblivious to the Saiyan that had entered the lecture hall. She was deep in thought writing a short story that she had been working on for a month. She had finally been able to make some plot connections and she was not going to lose her inspiration just because she was sitting in a business class.

Bulma saw the shadow of someone that decided to sit next to her. She was irritated because there were so many other empty seats, even in the front, that were farther away from her. What bothered her more was that the individual seemed to be hovering over her possibly reading some of her short story. Bulma whipped her head up about to give the person a piece of her mind but refrained from doing so when she saw that it was Vegeta. Bulma chuckled when she realized it was her Saiyan friend and said, "You really have to stop sneaking up on me. I swear; if you were someone else, I would have decked you just now for reading my story."

Vegeta simply smirked. "If I were anyone else, you probably would be able to land a punch. Unfortunately for you, Miss Briefs, I am not 'anyone else.'"

"A shame," Bulma joked. "But I'm serious. I don't like people reading my unfinished work."

"Fair enough," Vegeta replied casually. "So you're in this hell of a class, too, hm?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "If I cared about taking over the business, I would have taken business classes in high school. Thankfully my father didn't have any say there. I just needed to graduate to get me into this school. I know he pulled strings to get me in."

"Why is he so adamant about you going to this school?" Vegeta asked. He was still confused about the reason.

"It's his alma mater," Bulma explained. She looked to Vegeta whose eyebrow was raised. She had forgotten that he probably hadn't heard that phrase before and decided to explain further. "It means this is the school he graduated from."

Vegeta nodded his head in understanding. That was a stupid reason to force your child to go to a certain school. "Why did you agree?" he asked. "For a rebel, giving in like that only serves to remind your father he has power over you."

Bulma sighed in frustration, though Vegeta knew it wasn't directed towards him. "I really wanted to go into creative writing, but my father wanted me to take over the company. I was ready to tell him that I got accepted to my first choice in a school that was in the middle of nowhere that focus more on writing than anything else. It was my future, my career, and I told him that he couldn't decide that for me. Then he asked me where I was going to get the money to pay for it and I froze. You see, I could have gotten a lot in scholarships, but with my father being one of the richest men on the planet, I would have been more dependent on his money than financial aid. If he didn't give me access to my college fund, then I wouldn't have been able to afford it and I would have had to give into him anyway. So here I am, learning business and taking science classes for a double major, while minoring in creative writing of course."

Vegeta was stunned at the lengths her father would have gone to trap her. Even his parents hadn't been like that. Sure, they told him that he didn't have a choice, but they gave him a lot more freedom. He agreed to take a few classes of their choosing, but he had four years to take them and could major in whatever he wanted. "So, what's your story?" he heard Bulma asked him.

"My parents just thought it would be a good multicultural experience for me to go to school on Earth," Vegeta explained. "Our schooling system is very different. We don't really have universities like Earth does, so my parents wanted me to come. I didn't really want to leave my home. That was pretty much the only thing they forced me to do. That and I have to take eight classes of their choosing within the four year period. I figure one class a semester won't kill me. This class is one of them."

"Fun," Bulma scoffed. "So do you know what you're majoring in?"

Vegeta shrugged. He hadn't thought that much ahead as he was dreading even setting foot on the planet, that is until he met Bulma at the club. Then everything got a lot more interesting. "Never really thought about as I was being shipped off to another planet."

Bulma just flashed him an understanding smile. "I think you'll figure it out. In the meantime, we just have to suck it up and sit here."

"Yes," Vegeta replied looking around the nearly empty classroom. "Can you explain why, when there is only five minutes before class begins there is no one in here, yet a ton of individuals outside walking to the different buildings?"

"Either they are lost, or they are skipping," Bulma joked. "I'm going with the latter."

Vegeta smirked at her and leaned back in his seat. Yes, things were a lot more interesting.

* * *

Chi Chi was frustrated. Sure, math wasn't difficult for her in the least, but it didn't help that her annoying roommate was sitting next to her in the classroom, talking her ear off. "Anyway, we're going to his place tonight for, well you know," he said with a giggle. "Anyway, I can see if he has a friend I could set you up with. Bulma too. You two really need to get some."

Chi Chi growled and was about to retort when she heard Kakarot's familiar voice. "Get some what?" he asked.

Both Chi Chi and Maron look to him. He looked as confused as Chi Chi had been the previous day. "Nothing," Chi Chi said with a smile. "Maron was just being Maron."

Maron "humphed" and crossed her arms like an angry child. She muttered something derogatory under her breath about Chi Chi making her look bad to a "ten." Chi Chi had no idea what a "ten" was so she ignored her childish roommate. "So, Kakarot," she started, trying to make conversation with the Saiyan. "How are you and Vegeta adjusting to Earth?"

Kakarot had a wide grin on his face after she asked the question. "I think it's great, especially the food. It's better than some of the stuff we have on Planet Vegeta."

Maron overheard that part of the conversation and looked back over to the two conversing about Earth's many cuisines and the different cultures represented by each food, as well as some of the similarities of Earth food and Saiyan food. The blue-haired girl was shocked that Chi Chi was conversing so casually with a Saiyan. Saiyans and Earthlings were allies, but the Earthlings still feared the strength that the warriors possessed. Maron was always told it was dangerous to get too close to one, but for some reason even she did not feel threatened by Kakarot's presence in the enclosed classroom.

"Well, we still have a lot to see later," she heard the Saiyan say. "Nappa, Vegeta's bodyguard, wants to accompany us this time so we don't spend as much as we did the other night. Would you and Bulma like to come?"

Maron looked to her roommate who was smiling brightly. "Sure," Chi Chi answered. "We've got nothing better to do. Might as well see the rest of the city."

"Great!" Kakarot exclaimed. "I'll let Vegeta know when we meet up later. We'll come get you girls around six."

"Sounds fun," Chi Chi said, "although afterwards we should probably see where you guys are staying. It hardly seems fair that you know where we are and we have no idea where you guys live."

Kakarot laughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you're right. We'll have to bring you guys around later. We don't live that far from you, anyway."

"Cool," Chi Chi responded.

Maron was irritated that her presence seemed to be nonexistent in whatever little world the two were in. The girl was used to being the center of attention back home and she did not like being ignored. She didn't understand what the Ox King's daughter found so fascinating about a Saiyan to begin with. She decided that she would find out later when the Saiyans came by to pick her roommates up. Maybe she'd be able to invite herself along for the ride.

* * *

After the business class had gotten out, Bulma and Vegeta really had nothing else to do, so they decided to grab some lunch. Bulma was shocked at how much Vegeta seemed to eat, but she understood that he couldn't escape his Saiyan characteristics. She didn't mind, though. It just made her feel like she was under-eating and she was already getting full.

They talked for a little while when they were finished eating and Bulma learned that Vegeta was also highly intelligent. She could have listened to his stories all day if she hadn't had another class that day. He was definitely not the same jerk she ran into the first day they met. Something was different about him, and knowing his story kind of helped her see that he was just like her. She could forgive his grumpy attitude from that first day.

Bulma received a text message before they were about to leave. It was from Chi Chi telling her that they were going to hang out with Vegeta and Kakarot later. "Looks like Kakarot invited us to go sightseeing with you two later."

Vegeta nodded but frowned. Bulma was about to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke up before she could. "Three," Vegeta replied.

"Three?" Bulma questioned.

Vegeta nodded again. "My bodyguard is going with us to make sure we don't do anything to get us into trouble."

Bulma chuckled a bit. "So you got found out by your parents already, huh?"

Vegeta didn't reply. He just looked out the window. He still wasn't sure where he stood with Nappa. Sure, he didn't want to get Vegeta in trouble, but his father had already ordered him to keep Vegeta away from any Earthling females. What would he do if Bulma went with them? If he told his father, he'd probably send for Vegeta to return home like he wanted, but Vegeta still wanted to get to know Bulma more.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta's attention snapped back to Bulma. She looked confused by his reaction to her question. Vegeta sighed and decided to be honest with his fellow rebel.

"Nappa overheard Kakarot and I talking about you girls last night and decided to inform me that my father does not want me getting too close to an Earthling female."

Bulma's eyes widened, but then she smirked. "I don't see how that's a problem," Bulma stated. Vegeta slightly narrowed his eyes at her which made her laugh. "I just mean that if Nappa sees you with us and reports back to your father, it may be enough to piss him off."

Vegeta's expression softened before he smirked. He couldn't believe that it took Bulma two seconds to come up with the same plan he had. "You're right," he replied. "That isn't much of a problem."

Bulma smiled and then looked at her phone. "Oh, I have to get to my next class now. What about you?"

"I'm done for the day," Vegeta told her.

"Lucky," she grumbled. "I have to go to a stupid physics class now."

"I thought those were usually morning class…the science classes I mean," Vegeta stated.

"Usually, but it's like an honors physics type thing," Bulma muttered. "I don't care that I'm good at it. I hate it."

"Want some company?" Vegeta asked. "I was always curious about how Saiyan physics differs from Earth physics."

Bulma scoffed. "We're wrong like sixty to seventy percent of the time," Bulma told him. "You guys are a lot more advanced when it comes to that."

Vegeta smirked. "Good to know. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah," Bulma replied with a smile. "I think we should. Wouldn't want to be late. Then I'll never hear the end of it from my father."

* * *

Nappa was slightly frustrated. Vegeta had only had one class in the morning and now it was late afternoon. He tried sensing for the prince's ki, but was picking up on nothing, meaning either Vegeta was dead or he was suppressing his ki. Nappa scoffed at his own panic. No one at that school would be able to kill him. Any other aliens there wouldn't be strong enough, or, if they tried, Nappa would have sensed their energies spike. No, the prince was trying to hide from his detection.

Nappa started to hear voices heading towards the apartment and looked towards the door. He saw Vegeta and Kakarot talking to the two girls through the window. He smirked at the fact that Vegeta looked like he was having a good time, which was a very rare thing. The four finally came into the apartment, but stopped in the doorway when they saw Nappa smirking at them. Vegeta and Kakarot just looked at him like he was crazy, but the girls did not feel comfortable at all.

"Um…hi?" Bulma greeted with uncertainty.

"Hello," Nappa replied. He looked to Vegeta and Kakarot. "What do we have here?"

Kakarot's expression relaxed and turned into one of excitement. "Oh, a couple of friends of ours are coming with us tonight. This is Chi Chi," he said placing his hands on Chi Chi's shoulders. He then motioned over to Bulma. "And that's Bulma."

"A pleasure," Nappa said with a small smile. He looked back to Vegeta who looked slightly tense. Their small exchange was Nappa's way of reminding him what they talked about. Vegeta just narrowed his eyes as if to tell Nappa to back off. "Shall we get going then?"

"Sure," Vegeta muttered. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

A/N: Lol, I had such a problem transitioning between scenes for some reason today. Eh, well, I hope it turned out okay.


End file.
